Meeting the Chase Family
by LovePercabeth4eva
Summary: Percy takes an unplaned trip to San Fransisco were he meets Annabeths dad step-mom and step-brothers. Percabeth. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: I do no own PJO.**

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth was spending Christmas break in San Francisco with her family. With camp, school and working on Mt. Olympus in New York she hadn't seen her family for a long time. She was eating dinner with her family and her step-brothers wouldn't leave her alone. "Are you good at sword fighting?" "I bet you have no friends at camp, you're to bossy." "Is Percy a better sword fighter then you?" Is Percy your boyfriend?" Annabeth snapped. "Shut. Up. And just leave me alone!" The twins grinned. "Oh so Percy is your boyfriend!" Annabeth's dad spoke before she could say anything. "Boys, leave her alone. But Annabeth, would you like to answer that question now?"

Before she could respond there was a loud _crack _and two people landed in the middle of the table.

Percy's POV

Percy was eating dinner with his mom and step-dad. "So Percy," His mom asked "What did you get Annabeth for Christmas?" Percy opened his mouth but before he could reply there was a loud _crack. _Nico stood in the middle of the table. "Hi everyone! Do you mind if Percy comes with me for a bit?" With that he grabbed Percy's arm and Shadow traveled him away.

They landed with a thud on someone's kitchen table. Nico stood up quickly. "Special delivery for Annabeth Chase!" He said as he shadow traveled away. As Percy sat up he heard a very familiar voice say "Nico Di Angelo what did you do!" That made Percy grin. "Hey wise girl! Do me a favour and don't stab me please!"

Nico's POV

Nico was really board so he decided to mess with Percy and Annabeth. His Plan was simple. He takes Percy from his house, brings him at Annabeth's and leaves him there. It was just a way for Nico to have a bit of fun.

Annabeth's POV

The first boy stood up quickly. It was Nico. "Special delivery for Annabeth Chase!" He said as he shadow traveled away. Annabeth jumped up from her seat and pulled out her knife. "Nico Di Angelo what did you do!" That made Percy grin. "Hey wise girl! Do me a favour and don't stab me please!" Annabeth laughed. "Of course seaweed brain!" Percy climbed of the table and pulled her into a hug. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. Someone cleared their throat and they broke apart quickly. "Would someone care to explain?" Dr. Chase asked.

**A/N please read**

**Check out my other stories too- Surprises at Goode High and Mark of Athena.**

**I'll try to update soon.**

**Don't forget the 3 Rs- Read, Relax and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Chase's POV

"Would someone care to explain?" Dr. Chase asked. He was still in shock at what had just happened. Any normal person would if a teenage boy just appeared in your kitchen and kissed your daughter. The boy gave an awkward smile and held out his hand. Dr. Chase shook it as the boy spoke. "Hi Mister-"Doctor." Annabeth cut him of. "Right, sorry. _Dr._ Chase. Anyways we've met before. I'm Percy Jackson." Dr. Chase stared at him stunned. The skinny thirteen year old boy who he had met three or four years ago had defiantly changed. "As for what I'm doing here," Percy continued. "I really don't know. Nico just appeared at my house and shadow traveled me here." Annabeth groaned. "When is he going to learn to mind his own business?"

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth was really annoyed. Not at the fact that Percy was there, but at the fact that Nico brought him without any warning. She groaned. "When is he going to learn to mind his own business?" Percy sighed and put his arm around her. "I don't know. I think we are going to have to nock some sense into him next time we see him." "Oh! Oh! I new Percy was your boyfriend!" Bobby shouted when Percy put his arm around her. "Ya! I did too!" Matthew added. Annabeth sighed. "_Yes, _it's not like it's a big secret or anything. You could have just asked me!" "We _did_!" The twins complained. Dr. Chase cleared his throat. "Well this is... um... surprising?" He said the last word like a question. Mrs. Chase smiled. "Not to me! I new they were meant to be from the moment I met Percy! Sit own dear, you can finish dinner with us."

Percy's POV

Bobby and Matthew seemed to never run out of questions. "Can you show us your awesome sword fighting skills? "How long has Annabeth been your girlfriend? "Do you love her?" Annabeth and Percy blushed tomato red. "Boys, that's enough." Mrs. Chase said. The twins pouted and went back to eating their dinner.

After they ate Percy called his mom. No one picked up so he left a message. "Hi mom, it's Percy. Nico shadow traveled me to Annabeth's and left me here. I'm alright, but I can't get a flight to New York for a week. I will try to get Nico to shadow travel me home if I can."

After he called his mom Annabeth dragged him over to the couch and turned on the TV. "Come on, do we have to watch the history channel?" Percy complained. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Yes. Now be quiet."

Suddenly the twins came running into the room, jumped onto the couch and landed on Percy and Annabeth. "Ogf!" They said as Bobby and Matthew landed on Percy and Annabeth. The twins quickly climbed off. "do we have to watch this?" They complained. "Well, you could watch us spar..." Percy smirked. "OK!" With out another word they jumped up and ran towards the back yard.

**A/N please read**

**I am soooooo sorry! I have been so busy and have had major writers block! I feel horrible for not updating.**


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth grinned as Percy dragged her towards the backyard eager to show of to her brothers. She didn't mind, a little practice can't hurt and maybe they could teach the twins to respect them more. Annabeth snorted. Ya right! There was no way that Bobby and Matthew would respect anyone!

Percy glanced at her. "Are you all right?"

Annabeth laughed. "Ya, I was just thinking about how Bobby and Matthew will never learn to respect others if their life depended on it."

Percy grinned. "That's my Annabeth, always thinking!"

She chuckled and elbowed him in the stomach. "Shut up."

When they reached the backyard Bobby and Matthew were sitting in the tree holding foam swords, ready for the fight to begin.

Annabeth and Percy positioned them selves, counted to three and attacked. Clash, whap, clash. The fight went on like that, with Bobby and Matthew cheering the whole time. **(A/N: Sorry, I am horrible at describing fighting scenes)**

Finally the fight ended. Percy had Annabeth's knife in one hand and riptide in the other.

"Oh well." Annabeth said, "You can't always win"  
>She gently took her knife from Percy's hand and leaned forwards to kiss him. While he was distracted she grabbed his sword from his hand and pressed her knife up against the small of his back.<p>

"I was right. You can't always win!"

The cheering section got much louder after that.

**A/N please read**

**I am so sorry for not updating but its either update with short chapters when I get the chance or wait until the end of May. I thought most of you would rather this than nothing at all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Sorry again.**


End file.
